1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PCI-E interface, and in particular to a PCI-E module.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since the development of the computer, the computer now has essential internal hardware devices such as main board, memory and Central Process Unit (CPU). Furthermore, a plurality of external hardware devices such as monitor, speaker, cable line and etc, are quickly developed for user's desire.
However, user can only use the plurality of external hardware devices while those devices are connected to the computer. Therefore, the structure of connection between the external hardware devices and the main board of the computer is an important issue for computer developers.
Since the 1990s, the Intel corporation starts to develop Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) interface. Intel hopes they can unify the different interfaces of the plurality of external hardware devices for conveniently connecting those external hardware devices to the main board of the computer.
Intel even develops Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI-E) interface in 2004. PCI-E quickly replaces almost every internal buses on the main board of the computer because of the characters of PCI-E. For example, PCI-E is structured based on a faster serial communication system, has a faster transmit rate and PCI-E is capable of plug and play (PnP).
As mentioned above, almost every external hardware device uses the PCI-E interface to connect with the main board of the computer gradually.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing connection of PCI-E interface card of Prior Art. The present main board 1 now almost provides bus slots 11 applied PCI or PCI-E interface to be plugged with an interface card 12 which applied PCI or PCI-E interface gold fingers, for example, display card, sound card, network card and etc.
A port 121 of the interface card 12 extends out over the back of a case 10 of the computer. The port 121 is capable of connecting external devices.
However, for satisfying the specification and the bus shape of PCI-E, those interface cards 12 should be manufactured as plate shape for plugging to the bus slot 11 complied with PCI-E interface. Therefore, those interface cards 12 will occupy certain space on the case 10, and cause inconvenient for other devices of wired connection.
Even if the interface cards 12 is installed in a laptop computer without the need of replacement, the interface cards 12 should be still manufactured as plate shape for plugging to the bus slot 11 complied with PCI-E interface in the laptop computer.
The interface cards 12 not only occupy the limited internal space of the laptop computer to cause the difficulty of heat sinking, but also cause the inconvenient of the manufacturing process of the laptop computer.